Kagome Reborn!
by xxxSilver Chroniclesxxx
Summary: Midiroku has given Kagome a second chance to live again. Kagome is reborn into the Naruto world. This is Kagome's last chance and here, a new beginning starts. A/N There will be no Uchiha Massacre. Written in NOT SHIPPUDEN. R&R please ! No flames please, otherwise I will freeze you with my Ice *Evil smile*
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys~! I'm back! Anyone remember me? No? Okay. Just read my story and review then ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto okay...**

**Prologue**

"**I shall send you to another world. That shall hopefully end all your pain... Forget who you were and start fresh, become stronger and make new friends. Live again, this time, make the right decisions, choose the right paths and hopefully end on a happy note like a fairy tale. This the second chance I'm giving you. And is the last. So use it wisely. This is the last second chance Kagome." Midiroku said softly then placed three pocket sized scrolls on Kagome's chest. **

"**These should help you in your new world." **

**Exhuasted from all the crying, no longer having her voice from all the screaming and heart broken from all the pain. Kagome merely nodded, closed her puffy blood shot eyes, from where she lay on the soft green grass. Her last silver tear drop fell to the ground and shattered like glass. Midiroku focused all her holy spirit on Kagome, and successfully transporting her into time again. Kagome felt her body getting lighter and lighter, until it felt as light as a feather, she was transporting in time again, and for the last time.**

**The last chance huh... Kagome thought silently as everything blacked out. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! First Chapter YAY! :D I might make this ItaxKagxSas? What do you think? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! .**

Chapter 1

Kagome was startled by an ear-piercing scream that echoed through out the whole forest. On instinct, Kagome jumped down from the tree branch that she was sitting on and sprinted across the field.

"Is everything alright? I heard a scream..." Kagome panted.

"Yeah! It was just him when I beat him up!" The boy with spikey orange hair and sea blue eyes grinned, pointing to a half dead looking man lying on the floor. A man who had brown hair with a scar across his nose looked at her.

"I haven't seen you around before. May I ask who are you?" He questioned.

"I... Uh... Just moved here. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'll be attending Ninja Academy from tomorrow on wards." She held out her forehead protector with the hidden leaf symbol engraved on it.

"Me too! I'm a ninja now too!" The boy exclaimed.

"Oh in that case, I'm your sensei, Iruka. Nice to meet you Kagome and I look forward to teaching you too." Iruka said with a warm smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gona be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!" Naruto beamed and Kagome laughed.

~~~The Nex Day~~~

Kagome woke up early. She pulled open her curtains and pushed open her window. Fixing herself some breakfast, she sat on the windowsil and started reading through her scrolls that Midoriku had given her. There were three scrolls all pocket sized, easy for carry. Kirara purred next to her and came over to sleep in her lap. Kagome giggled and patted her head gently. She then got up and dressed properly into some ninja fighting clothes. She wore a purple shirt with long silk sleeves and a black skirt and black ninja sandals with a little bit of heels. Her raven black hair loose and the forehead protector tied loosely around her neck. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror she left the house. On the way she bumped into Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Kagome greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi Kagome-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Wanna walk together?"

"Yeah sure. Why not? I don't know this place that well." Kagome replied.

They walked into the classroom. A certain pair of Uchiha twins was now brooding and sulking. Fangirls. *Shudder*

"Hey Naruto, only Genins are allowed here. We don't need dropouts." A boy with spiked up hair stated in a monotone.

"HUH! You see this Shikamaru?" he asked pointing at the metal band on his forehead.

"Im a ninja now!" Naruto replied. Kagome laughed. That's when everyone noticed Kagome. All the guys with hearts in their eyes and the girls disgusted and shot glares at her.

Wah... what did I ever do to you? Kagome thought silently... As she followed Naruto and sat down next to him trying to avoid the deathly glares. Then a certain blondie and pinky came running into the room.

"I WIN!" They both declared.

"HA! AS IF! MY TOE REACHED THE ROOM A COUPLE OF CENTIMITER FIRST!" The blond argued.

"OH YEAH! I HAVE TO AT LEAST LOOK BACK TO SEE YOU!" The pinky barked back.

"BILL-BOARD BOW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BOW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BOW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BOW!"

"Have they always been like this?" Kagome sweat dropped at their antics. She turned to ask Naruto, but he was too busy blushing while looking at the pink haired girl with green emerald eyes.

"Sakura." she heard him mumble. All of the sudden Sakura looked over and smiled at the guy beside Naruto and ran towards him. Naruto had stood up to greet her, but was pushed out of the way by Sakura. Kagome got pushed to a side too.

"Oh good morning Sasuke~" She said her voice coated in sweet sugar. Sasuke had black hair spiked up in the back with onyx eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt that had what looked to be a fan on the back. He just looked up at Sakura with a blank stare and ignored her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura said again.

"Back off forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke" Argued the blonde.

"I was here first!" Sakura angrily argued back. The two argued more that they were here before and got to sit next to him. Thus started the fight of who would sit next to Sasuke. Kagome just sweat dropped and walk over to Sasuke's older brother that was sitting on the desk behind them.

"Does this happen everyday?" Kagome asked him.

"Hn. Yeah." He replied. Kagome sighed and pulled out a book to read while they still argued. Every now and then she made a little conversation with Itachi while still reading her book. Naruto, tired of being ignored, jumped infront of Sasuke and leaned forward until their nose were almost touching.

"I don't see what they see in you, you're just a teme!"

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Kagome and Itachi remained quiet but still engaged in their little conversations. Itachi, was watching the whole scene and Kagome was reading the book but also keeping an eye on Naruto. In case he does something stupid. Sasuke and Naruto kept on glaring at each other until the unexpected happen. Some idiot elbowed Naruto which made him lose his balance and and tumble forwards, towards Sasuke. Everyone widened their eyes seeing as there was nothing they could do to stop the horrible kiss that was bound to happen. Just seconds before their lips touched a book was placed in-between the two and they ended up kissing that. Both though, were very grateful. They followed the hand up to their savor and saw Kagome laughing and Itachi smirking.

"Wow! Thanks a lot Kagome! I'm so glad I didn't kiss that teme!" Everyone else agreed silently while the guys just stared at Kagome, daydreaming.

She's fast... and pretty... thought Sasuke. Wait no I didn't just think that... There's some thing wrong with me...Sasuke thought and looked away.

"You're welcome Naruto. I better clean my book now." Kagome said still laughing and wiping her book cover clean.

"That was hilarious." she said under her breath and Itachi smirked hearing of what she just said, but both noticed Naruto's mock glare and stopped. Just then Iruka walked in.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you've faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Right now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be led by a jounin an elite ninja. There will be one special squad that has five members."

Five... Kagome thought.

'Cha I'm going to be with Sasuke, so stay away from him you hag!' thought Sakura.

'Urg groups of three that will only slow me down... maybe she'll be on my team... wait no...' thought Sasuke

'I want to be with Sakura and Kagome and well I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke' thought Naruto.

'Hm... having Kagome will make our team strong since she's pretty fast and I'm strong so we go well together.' Itachi thought, glancing at her.

'I want to be on Naruto's team just to help him and make sure he's okay. Itachi seems like a good teammate to work with too.' Kagome thought.

Now, Iruka was announcing genin teams. Kagome didn't really bother listening. She was only half listening. Until she heard Naruto's name.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto perked up

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura sulked, Naruto jumped for joy.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Vice versa

"Uchiha Itachi." Sakura literally jumped three feet in the air, while the Uchiha twins grimaced, at the same time wondering who the fifth member was.

"And Higurashi Kagome." This time all team seven nearly jumped in joy.

"Next Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

Sakura looked back at the blonde and gave her a "V" for victory.

"Arg! How did you get in his group!" Ino complained.

"I don't get it Ino, what do you see in a guy like that? There's nothing special about him." Shikamaru grumbled.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it, cause I'm not a girl." He replied

"You're so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing; I'd hate to be on your team." Ino sighed.

"Now Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nada," Shikamaru smirked and Ino gasped.

"Did you say something about hating to be on my team?" he mocked.

"And Chouji Akimichi."

'Ahh not food boy too!' silently cried Ino bashing her head against a wall, mentally.

"Those are all the teams."

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me, have to team with those slug teme twins!" Naruto complained.

"Well, Naruto, Itachi was the rookie of the year while Sasuke follows on second rank. Meanwhile, Kagome was the kunoichi of the year. Since you're the dead last of the group, we put you into the team to create balance." The whole class laughed or snickered.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way." Mumbled Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto it's okay you'll get better and pass him soon." chuckled Kagome.

"Loser." mumbled Sasuke.

"What did you say!" yelled Naruto.

"Hard of hearing?" questioned Sasuke.

"Hey come on, cut it out." Kagome said. Itachi just snickered beside her.

"After lunch you're to meet your new jounin teachers. Until then class is dismissed."

"Sasuke where are you?" questioned Sakura looking for him. "Why'd he run off so fast? Since we're in the same group and all I thought we could have lunch together and get to know each other."

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Naruto walking up to her with Kagome by his side. "Since we are in the same group, I was thinking we could have lunch together and get to know each other." Kagome nodded in agreement, but it went unseen by Sakura.

"Why would I eat lunch with you, how could that thought even cross your mind?" Sakura yelled at Naruto, and Kagome's anger started to rise.

"But we're in the same group, so I just thought..." Naruto trailed off scratching the back of his head as if looking for words.

"Naruto you're annoying." Sakura stated bluntly and Kagome had enough. She walked up to her.

"You know what? That's what Sasuke probably thinks about you, and that's why he's hiding from you. We were just trying to be nice. Think about how you treat other people. Let's go Naruto." Kagome said swiftly walking away, controlling herself before she rearranges that pretty face of hers. Naruto followed her silently. They ended up finding the Uchiha twins and having lunch with them, despite the fact on how hard Naruto tried to escape.

**A/N How was that? ;) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I SHALL UPDATE MORE OFTEN IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS :) AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND I WILL ADD THAT INTO MY STORY TOO AND YOUR NAME UNDERNEATH IT :) OKAY BYE~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N HI! Um... SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG .! *dodges a rotten apple aimed at me**Ducks under a table**peeks out carefully* I've been busy with school work . You know like tests and assignments, assesments, internals and externals . A LOT! By the way, I like ITACHI WAY BETTER! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! .**

Chapter 2

"Where in the world is he!? HE'S LATE!" Yelled Naruto, grumbling while looking up and down the hallway. Team seven was now the only one left at the classroom waiting for their sensei to arrive. And having Naruto yelling and grumbling wasn't making it any better. Sakura was pacing around the small room. Sasuke sat down his head rested on his hands. Kagome leaned against a wall and a kunai twirled around her fingers. Itachi laid back in his seat with his eyes closed, trying to block out the sound.

"Naruto just sit down!" Sakura said angrily, she too, was getting impatient.

"I don't want to. How come only our teacher is late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" replied Naruto. "The other groups already meet their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensi is gone too."

"Just sit down and stop complaining!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"He's not listening~" Kagome hummed playfully. Watching Naruto climb onto a stool to place a duster on the door as a prank.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thats what you get for being late!" Naruto jumped off the stool.

"Fine but I'm not involved." Sakura humphed. INNER SAKURA: I LOVE THESE KIND OF THINGS!

"Pfft... Like a Jounin will fall for such a stupid booby trap." Sasuke said.

Sakura waited eagerly. Kagome smirked. Itachi opened one eye to watch the scene unfold. A hand with a black glove slid through to slide open the door and a guy with silvery hair peered through. *BONK* The duster dropped right on his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE FELL FOR IT, HE FELL FOR IT!" Naruto laughed.

"Shot." Kagome said amused. Itachi smirked.

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop Naruto but..." Sakura trailed off, acting innocent. INNER SAKURA: OK! OK! THAT WORKED BETTER THAN IMAGINED!

'He doesn't seem very reliable... Is he really a Jounin?' Sasuke thought.

"Hmmm... How can I say this? My first impression is... I don't like you guys."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Meet me up the roof top." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's with that?" Naruto groaned, heading out for the stairs. Itachi flung out the window and Kagome disappeared in a swirl of wind.

"See you guys there!" She said before disappearing while the rest went for the stairs.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Well, Let's begin with introducing ourselves."

"What do you want to know?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that."

"Hey hey, Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious..." Sakura said.

"Oh...me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi... I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... Dreams for the future hm... And I have lots of hobbies."

"Well, thats helpful." Kagome sweat dropped.

"So all he told us was his name?" Sakura said.

"Now it's your turn. Let's start on the right."

"YOSH! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook. And my dream... Is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence! Hobbies... Pranks I guess..."

"Ok, next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particulary like anything 'maybe Kagome', I dislike a lot of things 'not Kagome', my hobbies are training, and my dream is to keep my clan strong."

"Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like umm I mean the person I like is S," she stops and glances at Sasuke and blushes. "I uh my hobby is uh," she looks at Sasuke again, giggles, and shakes her head. "My dream for the future is," she blushes and giggles more.

"And what do you dislike?"

"Naruto!" and hearing her say that he is what he hated he hung his head in devastation.

'Girls her age are more interested in boys, than in ninja training.' As if hearing his thoughts Kagome looked up and glared at him. "Next."

"Im Itachi Uchiha. I do like someone, I dislike something, my hobbies are anything. And my dream is everything."

'Well, that's as bad as Kakashi's...' Everyone thought.

"Last one."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. My likes and dislikes are for you to figure out. My hobbies... I'm not going to tell you. And my dream is to protect all my friends and everyone that is important to me." Kagome finished with a smile.

'I have a feeling she said that to mock me on purpose...' Kakashi thought.

'So... I have a ramen freak, a fangirl, the twin Uchihas, and a some-what playfull girl? That girl is mysterious and interesting... This is the most interesting team I've encountered so far.'

"Ok. So far for the introductions. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as a shinobi."

"What kind of duties?" Naruto asked. Everyone perked their ears to listen.

"Before that, we are going to do something with just the six of us."

"What is it, What is it?"

"Survival Training."

"Survival training?" Naruto seemed confused.

"Why is our first duty a training? We've already had enough training at the academy." Sakura complained. Saskue remained silent.

'Oh... I read about this in the scroll. This is gona be fun.' Kagome smiled to herself. Itachi raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"This isn't a normal training. This time, I'm your opponent."

Everyone seemed confused. Except Kagome, who obviously read the scroll and knows whats going on and what's gona happen.

"Then then, Whats gona happen?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehe..." Kakashi laughed darkly.

"Whats so funny sensei?" Sakura asked, feeling chills down her spine.

"Well, it's just that, when I tell you this you guys are gona freak out."

"HA? Freak out?"

"This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate over 66%! Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosento become a genin. The reat will be sent back to the academy."

Everyone looke shocked. Of couse, except for Kagome.

"I told you, you'll freak out HAHAHA!"

"What!? No way! We worked so hard! Then what was the point of graduating!?" Naruto exploded.

"Oh... that? That was just to select those who had a chance of becoming genin."

"WHATTTTTTT!?"

"Anyways, tomorrow you will have to show your real skills on the training grounds. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh and skip breakfast, you might throw up."

'I can't fail here, I'll have to show Kakashi sensei all I've got and make him recognize me!' Thought Naruto.

"Details are on this paper. And dont be late!"

'If I fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke and Itachi! This is a test of love!' Sakura thought.

'Hm... Is it gona be that tough?' Sasuke thought.

'I'll train harder tonight. Besides im interested in what moves Kagome can do. She's definitely fast. So if I strengthen myself and make myself stronger, we would make a great fighting pair. Speed and Strength. Perfect.' Itachi thought.

'Too much kanji' Naruto read.

'Heh, Easy!' Kagome grinned. 'But I'm interested in how the others will react.' She smirked wickedly.

That night, everyone trained hard, ready to give it their best shot the next day. Naruto trained with a motionless Kakashi doll. Itachi trained in the training grounds, strengthening himself. Sasuke trained in the Uchiha compound. Sakura practised her ninjutsus. And Kagome bought a new weapons scroll, planning to use the next day.

**A/N There you go~~~ another chapter but it's taking me an awfully long time to update. Im sorry . I like itachi so... it's gona have a lot of itaxkag ^ and bit of jealousy from sasuke? Ok bye~! xxSilver Chroniclesxxx Signning out~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey~~~ :D THIS AN EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER. TO MAKE UP ALL THE ONES THAT I DIDNT UPDATE . PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I SPENT HEAPS OF TIME TO WRITE THIS. AND I HOPE YOU HAVE AS MUCH FUN READING IT AS I HAD WRITING IT. IM TELLING YOU, I SKIPPED HOMEWORK AND STUDY JUST TO WRITE THIS EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER. SO BETTER GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS . IF I GET TOO BUSY I MITE NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY . SO GIVE ME TONS OF REVIEWS AND I SHALL CONTINUE XD ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Chapter 3

Kagome yawned and stretched as she walked towards the training fields. They were to meet at 5am but knowing Kakashi sensei, Kagome slept for an extra hour and had breakfast, knowing well what Kakashi sensei was planning. Kagome decided to take a shorter way and cut through some trees and bushes.

Meanwhile...

The four member of team seven arrived at the training fields. Naruto staggered in a sleep like state while drooling and sleep walking like, Sakura arrived quite bright and excited, while Sasuke was wide awake with his gloomy face and Itachi looked refreshed and full of strength.

A rustle of leaves in the nearby tree caught the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke, acting on pure instinct, and Itachi acting with fast reflexes, both flung a kunai at the tree only to be blocked by a swipe of an opening purple fan.

"My pleasure to be your training targets so early in the morning~" Kagome purred while jumping out the tree and landing on the soft grass with a gentle 'thud'.

Sasuke 'hned' a goodmorning to Kagome, not being able to say anything else, blushed a bit and looked away.

"Morning Kagome." Itachi greeted in a husky voice. Kagome smiled "Morning Itachi!"

Upon hearing the name Kagome, Sakura suddenly perked up.

"Ohayo Kagome!" Sakura chirped.

"Ohayo Haruno-san" She replied. She was quite fond of the kunoichi's scent of cherry blossoms with a hint of strawberry. On the other hand, despite being twins, the two Uchiha's scents are completely different. While Itachi's scent was like a heavy rain and morning dew, Sasuke's was the scent of cinnamon and tea leaves. While Kagome had a scent of just fully bloomed flowers with a hint of sweetness and coolness.

Kagome sat down on the soft grass and leaned on the tree, pulling out her scrolls she began to read. Itachi leaped onto the branch above her and closed his eyes. Sakura and Naruto began complaining on how late their sensei was, Sasuke just tried to block all the noise out.

2 hours later...

Kakashi turned up.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto ranted at him.

"Well, you see... a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a longer way." Kagome laugh at his little white lie and stood up. Seeing as Kagome stood up. Itachi jumped off his branch to join them too.

"Anways, let's get started then." He pulls out an alarm clock and sets it on a stump. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple; you just have to take these bells from me." As he says this, he pulls out four bells. Kagome smirked a bit. "Whoever don't get a bell by noon, gets no lunch. Not only I'll tie you to a post, I'll also eat my lunch in front of you."

So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast... everyone thought. Kagome resisted a laugh. She knew what was coming and had fully prepared for it.

"It's to make it harder on us." Sakura grumbled. Kagome just smirked having thought it was something like that so she did eat. "Wait a minute," said Sakura "There are five of us so why are there only four bells?" she asked.

"So that where at least one of you will be tied to a post, and disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again all five of you could fail too. If you want you can use any weapons like kunais and shurikens. You won't success unless you come at me intending to kill." he put simply.

"B-but those weapons are too dangerous sensi!" Sakura exclaimed. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Sakura huffed, "What's so funny?"

"Do you honestly think you could hurt him, a jounin?_******One **_genin couldn't possibly hurt him." Kagome explained trying to see if Sakura or anyone got the message. No one seemed to. Except Itachi. He looked at her briefly and gave her a quick nod. Kagome sighed... At least someone did... She thought.

"What are you talking about Kagome? He couldn't even doge that eraser!" laughed Naruto.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." Now Naruto was mad. "When I say start you can begin." Before Kakashi said start Naruto quickly took out a kunai knife and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi just side stepped out of the way grabbing Naruto's hand along with the knife and pointed it to the back of Naruto's neck. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi stated.

Wow... so fast... Sakura thought.

So this is a jounin... Sasuke thought.

Not bad... Itachi thought.

Hehe... this is gonna be fun! Kagome amused. And prepared herself. She wipped a silver braclet out of her left pouch and slid it onto her wrist. Then checking her scrolls were safe. Kagome then looked at Itachi. Itachi had his left hand on his pouch. When he saw her looking at him he gave her a brief nod. Indicating that he was ready.

"Well, it seems that you have finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So, you've acknowledged me eh? Keke... it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready..." everyone crouched down, getting ready to go. "And start!" Everyone ran to a hiding spot. Kagome and Itachi leaped into a nearby tree and hid amoung the leaves. Sakura hid under a bush and Sasuke hid between leaves.

"The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself well. They've all hidden very well... nice... That raven haired girl even hid her chakara..." Kakashi said. Then suddenly...

"Come here and fight me!" Yelled Naruto who was so clear standing in the clearings everyone can see. Kagome and Itachi sweatdropped.

"Uh... you're a bit weird..." Kakashi began

That idiot... Sasuke thought.

"I said fight me!" Naruto yelled and charged at him. "The only thing that's weird is your hair style!" Kakashi reached into his pouch, and Naruto stopped running thinking it was a weapon. Then Kakashi pulled out ___Ich Ich Paradise_. Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move." said Kakashi.

"But hey!?What's with the book?" questioned Naruto.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. But don't worry it won't make a difference to you guys."

"WHAT!?" Now Naruto was mad. "I'll totally kick your ass!" exclaimed Naruto. And with that the battle was on. Naruto ran at him with a fist going to punch his side. Kakashi caught it so Naruto continued with a kick to Kakashi's head. Kakashi ducked and Naruto went again with a punch, but he disappeared.

'Oh no...' thought Kagome.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you at all times, Idiot." said Kakashi crouching behind Naruto with his hands forming the tiger seal.

'Is that the tiger seal? That's dangerous. He could destroy Naruto with that' thought Sakura.

'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu. He's not just toying with Naruto. Now way, he's serious' thought Sasuke.

"Naruto run he's going to destroy you!" yelled Sakura.

"Too late." answered Kakashi. "Leaf village secret finger jutsu!" He poked Naruto in the butt and sent him flying. "A thousand years of death!"

"That wasn't a hand sign at all, he just poked him." Sakura said with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"Those two are just idiots." Sasuke sighed.

Kagome and Itachi sweatdropped once again...

"Okay, where was I?" Kakashi questioned.

'This is unfair. He's a jounin, how the hell are we going to beat him?' thought Sakura.

Naruto climbed out the water, coughing.

"Hey what's wrong? If you don't get a bell before noon, you don't get lunch." Kakashi said, still reading his book.

"I know I know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You sure are weak for someone who is going to surpass the hokage." Kakashi stated.

"Shut up! I can still fight with an empty stomach!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach's growled...

'Ugh... I'm hungry... he told us to skip breakfast...' Sakura thought.

"Shut up! I was only careless!" Naruto yelled

"Careless can be your worst enemy you know." Kakashi replied.

'Damn... im so hungry' Naruto thought. 'But I have to get a bell so that he'll acknowledge me. I MUST BECOME A SHINOBI!'

Shadow clones jumped out of the water and charged at Kakashi.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up.

"HAH! My new jutsu, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! You better not get careless now there are more than one of me!" Naruto exclaimed.

'What? Those aren't illusions... are they real?' Sakura thought.

'1,2,3...8? What kind of jutsu is this?' Sasuke thought.

'Woah hehe nice! Kagome thought.

'Hn.. so he can do something impressive once in a while' Itachi thought.

"Hm... not just normal clones but clones made of hard flesh... A skill that multiply your body and not just make an illusion. You probably can only hold this for a minute. No matter how many you line up... you're still Naruto, you can't beat me with that jutsu." Kakashi finished. Just then, a clone appeared from behind him and grabbed him from behind.

"What!? Behind me!?" exclaimed Kakashi.

Kagome and Itachi smirked.

'Nice one Naruto!' Kagome thought.

Sakura and Sasuke stared in shock.

"Weren't Shinobis not meant to get caught behind? Right Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said. "I sent a clone out of the water to sneak up behind you! My ass still hurts you know! Now here's pay back!" Naruto exclaimed.

'Wow Naruto, you're pretty good' Sakura thought.

"Nice plan." Sasuke said.

Naruto went in for a punch... only to punch himself.

'Huh!?' Sakura thought.

"You're Kakashi sensei aren't you!?" Naruto yelled pointing at one of his clones. "You used henge no jutsu to transform!" then all you could hear was a bunch of Naruto's shouting "It's you!", "No its you!", "It's not me idiot.", "you have the old man's smell on you!" etc... and so on. Until he decided to release the jutsu. To find only himself in the middle of the big clearing.

'That was the Replacement jutsu, idiot..." Sasuke thought.

Kagome sighed shaking her head... I'll be fighting soon then I guess, she thought.

Then Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw a bell lying on the ground.

"HAHA he must have been desparate to get away!" As he ran towards the bell...

'No!' Kagome thought. 'It's a trap...'

Too late. Before Naruto could touch the bell he was caught up in a tight rope around his feet and dragged up dangling from a tree.

"Arg... What the hell is this!?" Ranted Naruto hanging upside down from the tree.

"Think before you use any jutsu, or it could be turned and used against you." Kakashi said as he picked up the bell. "And also, don't fall for such obvious traps."

"DAMMIT" cursed Naruto.

"A shinobi must be able to see through what's underneath the under-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"Ahem, I'm telling you this because you don't know." Kakashi sweatdropped.

'NOW!' thought Sasuke as he sprang his hiding spot and threw shurikens aiming at Kakashi. 'He finally showed an opening' Sasuke thought. To see Kakashi getting hit by the shurikens and bleeding.

"WHAT!? THAT'S TOO FAR SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed.

'No... thought Itachi. 'It's only an replacement jutsu...

'And now you gave away your little hiding place~' Kagome hummed.

*POOF* a piece of wood appeared instead of a dead Kakashi. Sasuke looked shocked.

'Damn! I better move quickly now!' Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile Sakura was busy running through the forest looking for Sasuke. 'Where is he? He couldn't have been... already... by Kakashi... No!' Sakura thought. Just then she saw Kakashi. 'Phew he didn't see me' Sakura thought.

"Behind you. Sakura." A whirl of wind swept around her. She was soon caught in Kakashi's genjutsu. And fainted from the sight and seeing her beloved Sasuke and Itachi killing each other.

'Hm... was I too harsh on her?' Kakashi thought. 'lol nah...'

Meanwhile... Naruto has just wipped out a kunai and cut off the string and landed on the ground with a thud. *swipe* falls into the same trap again...

"DAMMIT" Cursed a hanging Naruto.

Kagome sighed... They are seriously useless. Now she and Itachi is watching Sasuke fighting Kakashi.

They just dont get it... Kagome shaked her head helplessly.

After watching Sasuke perform the fireball jutsu then dragging into the ground, so that he was burried toe to the neck. Sakura then chose the best time to wake up and see Sasuke getting burried, she fainted again with a loud scream that echoed through out the forest.

Itachi mentally facepalmed.

"oh great..." Kagome said under her breath.

As Kakashi caught Naruto trying to steal and eat the lunch boxes... Kagome slowly leaked out her chakra to Itachi, signaling him to start the fight first. Itachi smirked.

'About time' he thought as he threw shurikens with thin threads tying onto them so that he could control them, and sent the flying to where Kakashi was. Then flinging himself from branch to branch made him a hard target for Kakashi to aim at. Then finally appearing in front of him embracing a round house kick to Kakashi's face. Kakashi blocked it pushing him back. Seeing this as her chance kagome did a series of hand signs.

"Water element: Water and Wind combined! Crystal shards no jutsu!" Kagome yelled. In her right hand a silver glowing orb appeared with a crystal shard twirling inside. Swinging her hand above her head then pointing in front she shouted once again "Crystal Rain!" Sharp silver crystal shards rained onto Kakashi as he just managed to escape using a replacement jutsu. Kagome stood outside into the clearing beside Itachi. Her right hand still glowing with the crystal orb and crystal shard inside, spinning faster than before.

'What? She can combine elements already!?' Kakashi thought.

"There!" Kagome yelled pointing to where Kakashi was hiding as Itachi performed the Fireball jutsu, except his was much bigger with more range. He nearly burned half the forest down. Kakashi dodged just in time, before his ass got fried. Itachi then charged at him, throwing punches, using kunais to block and attack. Kagome rushed up behind Kakashi at lightening speed while he was busy defending himself from Itachi.

"Crystal Spear!" Kagome shouted and threw it aiming at kakashi's heart. Kakashi dodged in time and rolled to the other side.

'Itachi has an awful lot of strength and matched up with Kagome's speed. They're a perfect pair to fight with.'

"Awww my energy is up." Kagome cooed. As her glowing orb disappeared. "Time to use something else." She smiled sickly sweet and pulled out a scroll. Biting her thumb and swiping it across the scroll jumping into the air and summoning a series of shurikens with threads tied to them, sent them flying towards Kakashi with deadly aim, Kakashi deflected them but being controlled by threads, Kagome pulled and the shurikens made a circle, circling around Kakashi and aiming at him once again, this time Kakashi was forced to pull out a kunai and cut the threads, using the momentum Itachi flung himself at Kakashi unsheathing his sword and charging it up with chakara then aiming intending to slice Kakashi's head off. Kakashi ducked just in time.

"What's the matter Kakashi sensei~? Why you not reading your book? Oh, I'm sorry if we are taking away your reading time~." Kagome said in a sugar coated voice. Itachi smirked and landed back next to her.

'They are seriously one tough pair to face against, but to be so strong at this young age... I got to admit I am pretty proud of them.' Kakashi thought. His thoughts were inturupted as kagome spun into the air once again and summoned a rain of needles, flying towards Kakashi, as he was about to block the attack, Itachi charged at him and did a roundhouse kick he ducked and did a replacement jutsu. Only to find another rain of needles flying his way, before he was able to move away from his hiding Itachi was at him again, while his back towards Kagome and before the needles hit, a whoosh of blur past him, a sharp thing swiped across his waist, but he twisted just in time to avoid the contact, to see Kagome spin in the air.

'She is really fast... way better than I imagined...' Itachi thought. Everyone watched wide eyed. Kagome was fast like lightening.

This time Itachi charged up his sword again and went up Kakashi, Kakashi, was too focused in trying to block the blow with a kunai, as the head on effect with Itachi's strength was a lot. All he heard was a whoosh, a flap and a swipe as a gust of wind whirled past him and a tingling sound. As the dust cleared, he saw Kagome holding up a purple fan and two bells dangling. Kagome grinned. Itachi smirked.

"Nice job." He said. Kagome gave him a bright smile.

"Hehe you too~!"

Kakashi let out a breath. 'At least the scary part is over now.' Kakashi thought. As the bell ran for noon...

A/N TOO BE CONTINUED! THIS TOOK ME SO LONG... PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS . I REALLY HAD TO STOP HERE, I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW AND ITS ALREADY PAST MIDNIGHT T^T ACTUALLY I HAVE A TEST TODAY THEN! O.O FORGIVE ME .


End file.
